Ma rédemption
by Vicki09
Summary: J'ai fait un rêve. Encore un, comme chaque nuit... Tu étais là, avec moi... Nous étions ensemble, comme avant... S'il te plait, écoutes-moi, au moins une dernière fois. Et si possible, reviens-moi... OS, OOC, UA.


**Titre:**Ma rédemption

**Auteur :**Vicki09

**Disclaimer :** Bien que je torture ces personnages, ce ne sont pas les miens. Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto !

**Raiting:** M (Au moins pour le langage ^^)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Dalou28** qui prend le temps de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes !

Ensuite, cette fiction a d'abord été écrite pour le Concours du Jeune Écrivain de Langue Française. Les prénoms originels était Adam (= Sasuke) et Gabriel (= Neji).

J'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Ma rédemption**_

Je m'avance une nouvelle fois vers toi, un bouquet de fleurs à la main en espérant de tout cœur qu'il te plaira. Je m'assieds face à toi et pose le bouquet entre nous. Aujourd'hui encore, j'espère que tu me regarderas, que tu me parleras, mais je comprendrais si tu ne le faisais pas. Après tout c'est de ma faute si on en est là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, malgré le temps passé, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau. Je soupire légèrement et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est une belle journée de printemps.

« Bonjour Neji. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tu ne réponds pas. Mais je m'y attendais. Je baisse les yeux vers toi et je te fais un sourire tendre, comme ceux que tu aimais autrefois. Je sais. Je m'étais promis de ne plus venir, de tourner la page mais ne pas te voir pendant plus d'une semaine m'est insupportable. Je crois bien que c'est ma limite. Je ne m'avoue donc pas vaincu et décide de continuer à parler même si tu ne me réponds pas.

« J'ai fait un rêve hier soir... J'ai encore rêvé de toi, de... nous. »

Pendant quelques minutes, je ne dis plus rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'attends peut-être une réponse qui, je sais, ne viendra pas. Tu ne me parles plus. Et pourtant, je viens toujours avec l'espoir idiot qu'un jour nous serons de nouveau ensemble.

« Enfin... Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve mais plutôt un souvenir. J'ai dû rêver toute la nuit parce que je me suis souvenu de tout, absolument tout depuis notre rencontre. Et... Depuis que tu m'as quitté, ça doit bien être la première fois que je fais un rêve et non un cauchemar. »

Je te regarde et tu ne dis toujours rien.

« Mon rêve commençais par notre rencontre. Dis-moi, tu t'en souviens ? Moi, je m'en souviens. Je ne pense pas être capable d'oublier. C'était il y a deux ans, six mois et trois jours : le jour de la rentrée des classes. Ce jour-là était spécial, nous rentions en première, en première scientifique. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas notre première rentrée ensemble. Je t'avais déjà vu en maternelle et en primaire, mais nous étions petits et ignorants à l'époque.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas trop comment, et surtout pourquoi, j'avais atterri ici, je ne travaillais pas et je séchais la plupart du temps, je n'étais qu'un gosse de cité... Mais toi, tu y avais ta place. Les études, c'était ton domaine.

Ce jour-là, j'étais, comme d'habitude, arrivé en retard. J'avais frappé nonchalamment à la porte. Je ne m'étais même pas dépêché pour arriver. Après avoir ouvert la porte et m'avoir vu, le prof principal avait poussé un soupire exaspéré. Je m'étais à peine excusé, juste un « 'rdon ». En entrant dans la salle de classe, j'avais remarqué que vous étiez déjà tous assis. J'étais donc allé m'assoir à la seule place libre, à côté de toi. Le prof avait commencé à distribuer les emplois du temps qu'il avait « expressément gardé pour la fin ». Pendant ce temps-là, je m'étais tourné vers toi, histoire de savoir à quoi ressemblait mon voisin de table. Tu avais un teint pâle qui t'allait très bien, il ne te donnait pas l'impression d'être malade. Tu avais un nez long et droit et un visage fin. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus étonné chez toi, ce n'était pas tes yeux si clairs mais plutôt tes longs cheveux bruns qui contrastaient avec ceux-ci. Ils t'arrivaient dans le bas du dos et je m'étais demandé pourquoi tu les portais si longs alors que tu étais un homme. Je ne comprenais pas et ça m'avait fait rire. Tu t'étais retourné brusquement vers moi avec un regard noir. Tu savais que je m'étais moqué de toi et tu comptais me clouer le bec. Mais je n'avais pas peur de toi. Tu avais ouvert la bouche, sûrement pour m'insulter, mais le prof était arrivé à ce moment précis. Il nous avait tendu un emploi du temps chacun et il s'était agenouillé devant toi pour te parler. Il t'avait dit, sans même baisser d'un ton pour que la discussion reste privée :

« Neji, j'aimerais que tu expliques à Sasuke ce que j'ai dit avant son arrivé. Et aussi, j'ai appris par certains collègues qu'il avait plusieurs lacunes, donc, si au cours de l'année tu pouvais l'aider et lui donner des cours particuliers quand il ne comprendra pas quelque chose. Ça serait gentil de ta part. Comme ça il pourra rattraper le niveau sans trop de difficulté. »

Je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié ce que le prof avait dit. J'avais horreur que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et l'idée qu'on me donne des cours alors que l'année n'avait même pas encore commencée m'avais agacé. J'avais donc fait la seule chose que je savais faire : me plaindre. Je m'étais tourné vers le prof et je lui avais dit:

« Hé ! J'suis là ! Pas la peine d'parler d'moi comme ça ! Comme si j'étais pas là ! Et puis j'en veux pas d'ses cours de mes deux ! ».

Le prof m'avait regardé comme s'il aurait voulu me tuer. J'avais soutenu son regard. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi, j'étais fier et je ne comptais m'abaisser devant personne. Le fait de ne connaître ni son nom, ni la matière qu'il enseignait ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait encore une fois soupiré et il m'avait dit, avant que je puisse le couper:

« Écoute Sasuke. De un, j'ai été tolérant sur le fait que tu arrives une heure et demi en retard. Je n'ai rien dit la dessus. De deux, mon but n'est pas seulement de vous faire cours, mais aussi de vous faire travailler afin que vous ayez tous les bagages en mains pour aller en Terminale sans problème et pour que vous ayez votre bac avec la meilleur note possible. Et, sauf à preuve du contraire, tu as des lacunes qui remontent à ta Seconde. Alors maintenant, si tu ne veux pas travailler, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir dans mon cours. Mais si tu reviens, je considèrerai ceci comme une envie de progresser. ». Il avait repris d'une voix plus douce qui m'avait perturbé. « Je suis là pour t'aider Sasuke. Je ne suis pas le genre de professeurs qui lâchent les élèves en difficultés. Pour moi, toute personne venant dans mon cours vient pour apprendre des choses nouvelles et non pour glander une heure au fond de la salle. Je dois avouer que vouloir te donner des cours dès le début et sans ton accord était injuste. Donc voilà ce que l'on va faire : le premier contrôle sera dans deux semaines. Si tu as douze ou plus, tu ne seras pas obligé de prendre des cours particuliers. Mais si tu as moins, Neji ou moi te donneras des cours chaque soir de dix-sept à dix-huit heures. D'accord ? »

J'avais toisé le prof de haut en bas sans savoir quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'un prof me disait quelque chose dans le genre, que quelqu'un voulait m'aider. Ça m'avait assez gêné. Habituellement on m'abandonnait dans un coin et je finissais par ne plus venir. Mais là, j'avais eu l'envie de faire mes preuves, de montrer de quoi j'étais capable. J'avais juste répondu par un « Hmmm » que le prof avait s'en doute dû prendre pour un oui car il s'était éloigné avec un sourire satisfait.

Le prof s'était à peine retourné que tu me tendais déjà la feuille où sur laquelle tu avais pris toutes tes notes. Tu ne m'avais pas adressé un regard et j'avais remarqué que tu tentais de m'éviter. J'avais donc pris ta feuille pour recopier la liste du matériel nécessaire.

_- 4 cahiers grand format 24*32_

_- 3 grands classeurs_

_- 3 jeux d'intercalaires_

_- Nécessaire pour trousse_

_- Nécessaire pour géométrie_

_- 2 cahiers de brouillon_

_- 1 petit carnet pour le vocabulaire d'anglais_

_-1 calculatrice TI 82_

_La remise des livres se fera le Vendredi 14 Septembre._

J'avais été surpris par ton écriture. Elle était belle, fine et soignée. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'on voyait dans les film d'aventure. Généralement, c'étaient les prophéties qui était écrites comme ça .

Mais toi, tu l'utilisais pour écrire tes cours. C'était sûr qu'ils devaient être beaucoup plus lisibles que les miens, mais ça m'avait quand même étonné. J'avais tout recopié et je t'avais rendu ta feuille. Tu n'avais encore une fois rien dit. J'avais remarqué que tu n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, que je n'avais pas entendu une seule fois le son de ta voix. Je m'étais demandé si tu étais muet. Dans mes souvenirs, tu ne l'étais pas, mais qui sait ce qu'il s'était produit depuis. Maintenant que j'y repense, ton silence ne m'a jamais fait autant mal qu'aujourd'hui, mais bon…

Quand le prof nous avait dit que l'on pouvait partir, je m'étais levé en vitesse, avait fourré la feuille que j'avais utilisé dans mon sac et était sorti le premier. La reprise des cours n'était que pour le surlendemain ce qui m'avait laissé une journée et demi de libre. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de rentrer chez moi. J'avais rejoint mes « amis », si je peux dire ainsi. La plupart était en bac pro, d'autres avait carrément arrêté les cours. J'avais dix-sept ans et je continuais les études pour ma mère. Elle me disait sans cesse des « Tu peux le faire Sasuke! Tu en es capable ». Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus des études.

J'avais donc rejoint mes potes. On s'était posé comme d'habitude devant un des immeubles de la cité où on habitait. C'était là que nous passions tout notre temps libres, toutes nos vacances. On était des pauvres jeunes de cité qui ne partaient jamais. « Fais tourner ! » m'avais dit Suigetsu. Je lui avait donné le joint et avait pris la bouteille de vodka à mes pieds. Je buvais une longue gorgée lorsque que tu es passé. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et j'avais vu dans le tien une sorte de pitié qui m'avais fait enragé. J'avais jeté la bouteille par terre où elle s'était brisé. Juugo avait gueulé, la bouteille était pleine avant que je ne la brise. Suigetsu s'était tourné vers toi et avais eu sourire cruel. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me demander ce qu'il comptait faire qu'il hurla :

« Hé! Espèce de pédale! Tu veux me sucer ?! »

Tu avais tourné la tête et continué ton chemin sans même répliquer. J'avais regardé Suigetsu choqué et lui avait dit :

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?! ».

Il m'avait répondu, après avoir lancé des morceaux de verre dans ta direction:

« Ah oui c'est vrai, t'étais pas ici au collège. Bah, tu vois le mec qui vient de passer là. Nemi je crois, ou je sais pas quoi. Bah c'est une tapette. ».

En voyant mon regard incrédule, il avait préféré rajouter:

« C'est un suceur de queue quoi ! ».

Je n'y avais pas cru. Ce n'était parce qu'un mec avait les cheveux longs qu'il était forcément gay. Je t'avais regardé, tu étais de dos et tu marchais vite. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu subissais ce genre d'insultes.

Une semaine était passée. Au début, j'étais allé à tous les cours mais très vite certains m'ont ennuyé. Après une heure, j'avais arrêté d'aller en Histoire, en Anglais et Français. Je préférais sortir, voir mes potes plutôt que rien foutre sur une chaise. J'avais appris que notre prof principal était le prof de math, une matière où mes notes n'étais pas super. J'étais allé à tous ses cours. On avait gardé les mêmes places qu'à la rentrée, j'étais donc encore a côté de toi. Pendant toute la semaine, on ne s'était pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Je t'entendais parler que lorsque tu répondais aux questions des profs.

La première fois où l'on s'était parlé, c'était un samedi matin pendant les heures de TPE. À la première heure, nos profs – celui de math et celle de SVT, la folle au café comme je l'appelais – nous expliquaient les principes du TPE: un grand exposé à faire en six mois qui comptera pour le bac. C'était la seule chose que j'avais retenue. J'avais passé toute l'heure sur mon portable et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tout le monde se levait alors qu'on avait deux heures. Je les avais regardés faire sans bouger. Des « On se met ensemble ? » joyeux fusés de tous les côtés. Dix minutes plus tard, des groupes de trois s'étaient formés. Il ne restait que deux personnes : toi et moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu ne parlais à personne. Tu devais sans doute être solitaire. La folle, avait dit :

« Bon ! Eh bien Sasuke et Neji seront ensemble ! ».

Et comme elle nous l'avait bien fait comprendre, quand la folle parlait, on exécutait. Je m'étais levé, avait pris mes affaires et m'étais installé à côté de toi. Monsieur Kakashi était venu me voir et m'avait dit :

« Au fait, Sasuke, as-tu acheté tes fournitures scolaires ? J'ai remarqué que tu écrivais toujours sur des feuilles.

Non, J'y vais cet après'm , lui avais-je répondu d'une voix lasse ».

C'était vrai, mon beau-père m'avait donné trente euros car, d'après lui, « ça suffisait largement pour un p'tit merdeux comme moi ». Le prof avais hoché la tête et était reparti après un « Je vous laisse choisir votre sujet ! ». C'est là que tu m'as adressé la parole pour la première fois. Tu t'étais tourné vers moi le visage fermé. Tu m'avais dit :

« Bon, je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire de cet exposé mais moi, je compte bien le réussir. S'il le faut, je le ferais seul, tu auras juste à l'apprendre pour le jour J. »

J'étais abasourdi. Tu m'avais parlé juste pour m'enfoncer. J'avais senti mon sang bouillir, je ne me laissais pas insulter comme ça. J'avais donc répliqué en haussant juste assez pour être menaçant sans être entendu des autres :

« Wesh ! Tu t'es pris pour qui toi ?! OK t'as les meilleures notes de la classe mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois me prendre pour un con ! J'compte le faire ce p'tain d'exposé, maint'nant tu m'parles mieux ! »

Tu avais soupiré, d'exaspération ou de soulagement, je ne savais pas. Je crois que tu étais content que je ne te traite pas de pédale. Tu avais repris d'une voix plus calme :

« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que pour moi tu t'en fichais. Si tu comptes le faire... Eh bien d'accord ! Il y a un sujet qui te tente ? »

Tu avais finis ta phrase avec un sourire et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. On avait passé le reste de l'heure à essayer de trouver un sujet en rapport avec les maths et la SVT. Tu en avais cité plusieurs : les pyramides d'Égypte qui mêlaient géométrie et astronomie, la transgénèse,... Tellement qu'on n'avait pas su choisir dés la première séance. La cloche avait sonné et en sortant nos prof m'avaient sourit d'une manière qui ne m'avait pas plu, mais alors pas du tout.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de rentrer chez moi. J'avais mangé dans un grec pas trop loin du lycée avec quelques potes. L'après-midi, on était allé au centre commercial. On avait trainé dans les boutiques de sport et de jeux vidéo. Ce n'était qu'au moment de rentrer que j'avais pensé à acheter mes affaires. J'avais pris tout ce qu'il me fallait excepté la calculatrice. Il me restait dix euros et, pour moi, c'était suffisant. J'étais donc arrivé devant le rayon. Il y avait toutes sortes de calculatrices, des Casio, des HP, des Canon, des Citizen et enfin, des Texas Instrumental. J'avais pris la calculatrice dont j'avais besoin et j'étais allé à la caisse. Il n'y avait presque personne, mais il était déjà vingt et une heure trente. La caissière passait mes articles au scanner pendant que je les mettais dans un sac et sortais mon argent. Elle m'avait fait un sourire professionnel et m'avait dit :

« Cela vous fera quatre-vingts quinze euros et trente-six centimes, s'il-vous-plait. »

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et surtout, j'avais complètement bugué. Je n'avais pas compris comment j'avais pu atteindre un tel prix. Il y avait légèrement soixante-cinq euros et trente-six centimes en trop. La caissière n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de mon désarroi puisqu'elle me répéta la même phrase avec son fichu faux sourire professionnel. Je lui avais demandé :

« Euuuh… Pourquoi c'est si cher ? »

Elle m'avait répondu avec sa voix d'automate qui ne changeait jamais de ton :

« Les calculatrices TI 82 sont à soixante-treize euro et cinquante-huit centimes »

Je m'étais, comme toujours, emporté.

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi c'bordel de merde ?! Vous vous foutez d'moi là, c'est pas possible ! Bah vous savez quoi ! Vous pouvez vous la garder vot'e calculatrice de mes deux ! »

La caissière n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait retiré la calculatrice de ma commande et avait dit de sa voix monotone :

« Cela vous fera vingt euro et quarante-huit centimes, s'il-vous-plait. »

Je lui avais donné l'argent et repris ma monnaie.

J'étais rentré chez moi sans envie. Je ne voulais pas voir la tête de mon vieux con de beau-père. Je venais juste d'ouvrir la porte que sa voix de morse résonna dans l'appartement :

« Eh ! Ramène la monnaie p'tit con ! Tu voulais la garder pour toi, hein ! »

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de le rejoindre pour lui répondre et j'avais crié :

« Il me manque encore la calculatrice. J'avais pas assez. »

J'avais entendu ses gros pas de balourd venir jusqu'à moi. Il s'était planté devant moi et m'avait dit sèchement :

« Il te manque combien ? »

Je n'avais pas répondu tout de suite. Je savais que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. J'avais baissé la tête et murmuré :

« Il manque soixante-six euros… »

Sa réponse n'était pas arrivée tout de suite mais je le sentais bouillir de rage devant moi. Il avait explosé d'un coup, m'avait attrapé par le tee-shirt et m'avait plaqué contre la porte.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ! Tu veux faire quoi de cet argent ? T'acheter un jeu ? Ou… Nooooon, c'est pas un jeu qui t'intéresse toi, c'est la drogue ! »

Il m'avait encore une fois plaqué contre la porte. Ma tête l'avait de nouveau cogné. J'avais retenu un juron. Ça n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Pour ne pas lui faire plaisir, j'avais essayé de gémir le moins possible :

« Nooon… J'te jure ! La calculette coûte soixante-quinze balles. »

Il avait resserré sa poigne sur mon tee-shirt et m'avait légèrement soulevé au-dessus du sol et avait crié plus fort.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de mentir p'tit merdeux ! J'te donnerai pas un rond d'plus ! Tu comprends ? Pas un rond ! »

Je détestais ce mec et j'avais vraiment besoin de cette calculatrice. Mon sang-chaud et mon besoin m'avait amené à répondre :

« Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin ! »

Mon salaud de beau-père m'avait lâché et avait continué sur sa lancée.

« Et en plus, tu réponds ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Je ne comptais pas répondre mais, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je m'étais pris son poing dans la mâchoire. J'avais serré les dents pour me retenir de rendre le coup. Je lui avais lancé un regard noir et j'avais levé la tête. Au loin, près de sa chambre, ma mère nous avait vu mais, comme toujours, elle ne disait rien. Nos regards s'étaient croisés. Elle avait baissé les yeux et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. J'avais craché par terre. C'était un mélange de salive et de sang. J'avais poussé mon connard de beau-père pour qu'il me laisse de l'espace. Je lui avais murmuré un « Sale con ! » et j'étais parti en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'avais couru dans les escaliers sans écouter ses menaces. J'étais allé me réfugier chez Suigetsu pour le reste du week-end.

Deux semaines étaient passées. On était un vendredi matin en cours de math. Monsieur Kakashi nous rendait les contrôles, le contrôle que j'avais complètement foiré. Pas à cause du fait que je n'avais pas appris, au contraire je connaissais tout par cœur. C'était dû au fait que je n'avais pas de calculatrice et que le prêt de matériel était interdit pendant les interrogations. J'avais donc fait tout ce que j'avais pu. Le prof passait dans les rangs et rendait les copies. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à notre table, il avait d'abord donné ta copie. Dix-huit et demi. Monsieur Kakashi t'avais souris et félicité :

« C'est très bien Neji. Continue comme ça ! ».

Il m'avait ensuite rendu ma copie avec une petite grimasse. Je le savais, la note n'était vraiment pas bonne, trois virgule soixante-quinze. Il m'avait regardé froidement et m'avait dit d'un ton ferme :

« Je suppose que tu sais ce que cela signifie. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure et tu me diras qui tu as choisis pour te donner des cours. Neji, pourras-tu rester aussi ? »

Tu avais acquiescé. Le prof était reparti et tu m'avais passé un morceau de papier sur lequel était écris « Ça ne me dérange pas ». Je t'avais regardé. Tu m'avais sourit. Tu m'intriguais, déjà. On ne s'était parlé que pendant les heures de TPE et je m'étais demandé si je pourrais apprendre à te connaitre si je te choisissais.

À la fin du cours, on était allé voir monsieur Kakashi. Il m'avait demandé le pourquoi de ma note et la réponse « J'avais pas de calculatrice » ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il m'avait fait tout un speech sur le fait qu'il fallait avoir son matériel. Je l'avais laissé faire. Puis il m'avait posé la question fatidique :

« Alors, as-tu réfléchi sur ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? » Je t'avais regardé et répondu par ce même sourire tendre. Je n'avais pas hésité et j'ai répondu :

« Ouais. J'veux qu'ce soit Neji-chan ! »

Tu m'avais lancé un regard choqué par tant de familiarité et, cette fois-là, c'est moi qui t'avais souri. Monsieur Kakashi était lui aussi choqué mais, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, tu avais dit :

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je pourrais réviser mes cours en même temps. »

Il nous avait toisé chacun notre tour et de haut en bas puis avait dit :

« Eh bien… Puisque vous êtes tous les deux d'accord, c'est parfait ! Vous viendrez me voir tous les soirs de dix-sept à dix-huit heure en salle cent treize, je vous ouvrirai une salle. Les cours commenceront ce soir. »

Et c'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'on a commencé à apprendre à se connaitre. Le premier soir, tu m'avais un simple cours de math. Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas de calculatrice et que je ne pouvais pas en avoir. Tu avais été compréhensif et tu m'avais prêté la tienne avec un « Tu pourras la prendre quand tu voudras » joyeux. Ce soir-là, on n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Les cours avaient été faciles à comprendre. Tu avais été patient avec moi, me réexpliquant plusieurs fois ce que je ne comprenais pas.

Trois semaines étaient passées. Durant celles-ci, on s'était plutôt bien rapproché. On ne se parlait que pendant les heures de TPE, les cours particuliers et quelque fois en math. On s'entendait bien, on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi et je faisais souvent le pitre pour te faire rire. J'aimais ton rire. Il était clair et mélodieux. Il donnait chaud au cœur et produisait un effet étrange sur les personnes qui l'entendaient : on avait envie de tout faire pour le réentendre encore une fois et c'était mon cas. J'aimais bien passé du temps avec toi, même si tu n'étais le genre de personne avec qui je trainais habituellement. Avec toi, j'oubliais tous mes problèmes.

Le vendredi soir de la veille des vacances, – enfin pour moi puisque tous mes potes étaient déjà en vacances depuis quelques heures – un pote avait organisé une soirée. Il était venu nous chercher Suigetsu et moi et on montait chez lui. On n'était encore que sur le palier et on entendait déjà la musique à travers la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que tu étais sorti de chez toi, juste en face. On s'était tous retourné au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et on t'avais tous vu, en particulier Suigetsu. Il s'était approché de toi et je l'avais suivi. Il t'avait dit :

« Alors ma p'tite tapette, on est venu faire la fête ? Tu peux venir, on manque de suceuses la dedans ! »

Tu nous avais lancé un regard noir, même à moi, et tu étais sorti par la porte des escaliers. Je m'étais tourné vers Suigetsu et je lui avais dit :

« Tu es vraiment con ! »

Il m'avait regardé avec un petit sourire en coin et m'avait répondu :

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai, c'est qu'une petite… Ooooh, j'ai compris… C'est vrai qu'en y repensant c'était évidant ! Vous sortez en même temps du lycée, tu l'insultes jamais et tu prends même sa défense. En fait, c'est ta pompeuse attitrée et tu veux qu'il le reste, hein ! T'es aussi PD que lui ! Tu le baises, c'est ça hein ? »

J'avais vu rouge. J'avais attrapé Suigetsu par le col et je l'avais plaqué violemment contre le mur. Je m'étais exclamé :

« Je ne suis pas PD, ok ! Alors arrête tes insinuations merdiques ! »

Je l'avais lâché et j'étais entré dans l'appartement. Ce soir-là, j'avais beaucoup bu et fumé. J'avais même couché avec deux filles pour prouver à Suigetsu que je n'étais pas gay, pour me le prouver surtout.

Le lendemain, j'étais arrivé la tête dans le cul. On s'était mis à notre table habituelle et tu avais commencé à travailler seul. Tu n'avais pas pipé mots et l'unique regard que tu m'avais lancé signifiait pour moi « Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé hier soir... ». J'avais pris un cahier sans conviction. Une question me trottait dans la tête et je n'avais jamais su tenir ma langue. C'est donc au bout de quelques minutes que je t'avais demandé :

« En fait, tu es vraiment... PD ? »

Tu m'avais regardé étonné. Puis ton regard avait changé. Il était devenu triste, voire même douloureux. Ta voix s'était brisée et tu m'avais répondu :

« Ça... Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Tu avais rassemblé tes affaires et tu t'étais levé. Tu étais sorti de la classe sans un mot. La folle était venu me voir pour savoir ce qui c'était passé et je lui avais juste répondu un « il se sentait mal. ». Mais bizarrement, c'était moi qui allais mal.

Les vacances étaient passées. J'avais fait exactement la même chose que les précédentes : rien ! J'avais attendu qu'une seule chose : te revoir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur. Et, lorsque le jour J était arrivé, j'avais fui. Je n'étais pas venu de toute la journée. Mon beau-père étant exceptionnellement absent, j'étais resté devant la télé. Lorsqu'il était rentré, j'étais allé me cacher dans ma chambre.

Vers dix-huit heure trente, alors que ma mère était elle aussi rentrée, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Elle était allé ouvrir puis était venu me chercher. C'était pour moi. Je m'étais levé pour aller voir qui s'était. Je m'étais stoppé net en te voyant. Tu papotais tranquillement avec ma mère de tes magnifiques cheveux. À coté des tiens, ceux de ma mère étaient ternes. Tu m'avais fait un sourire craquant, comme si rien ne s'était passé avant les vacances. Te voir m'avait réchauffé le cœur même si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je t'avais invité à rentrer et on était allé dans ma chambre. Mon beau-père avait gueulé pour savoir qui c'était et ma mère était allée lui expliquer.

Tu t'étais assis sur mon lit et moi en face de toi sur ma chaise de bureau. Tu avais l'air gêné et je t'avais sourit pour te mettre à l'aise. Je t'avais demandé :

« Y'a un problème ? »

Tu m'avais fixé dans les yeux avec ton si beau regard. Tu m'avais répondu, toujours mal à l'aise :

« Bah... J'ai reconnu ta mère même si elle a changé, mais ton père... Je ne le reconnais pas. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu mais quand même... »

J'avais baissé les yeux. C'est vrai qu'avant ils étaient là... Tu me regardais inquiet et tu avais compris que tu avais dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas puisque tu t'étais exclamé en rougissant :

« Je... Je suis désolé si j'ai fait une gaffe ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Je te regardais en souriant tendrement. Tu étais vraiment mignon quand tu rougissais. Je t'avais répondu d'une voix douce :

« C'est bon t'inquiète pas. Ça va pas me tuer de te le raconter. Bah en fait, c'est très simple. Avant que je ne rentre en Sixième, mon père et mon frère ont eu un accident de voiture et sont morts... On a déménagé, ma mère s'est... remariée et on est revenu ici. ». Tu avais quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Je te trouvais vraiment craquant. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des « Je suis vraiment désolé... J'aurais pas dû... ». Une goutte avait coulé et je l'avais essuyé du revers de la main. Je ne savais ce que je venais de faire et, gêné, je m'étais retourné et avais dit :

« Alors, pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Oui..., m'avais-tu répondu. Je suis venu t'apporter les cours que tu as ratés aujourd'hui. »

Tu étais gêné aussi. Je l'avais entendu à ta voix. Tu avais sorti les cours en question et tu me les avais montrés. On était resté une heure à travailler ensemble puis tu étais parti.

Les semaines suivantes étaient passées extrêmement vite. On s'était rapproché encore plus et on se disait tout. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais pour moi. J'y avais pensé, mais le mot « meilleur ami » n'était pas suffisant à mon goût. Les gens se posaient de plus en plus de question sur nous, tout le monde connaissait ta ''réputation'' et les problèmes étaient arrivés en même temps que les rumeurs. Mon beau-père m'avait mis dehors. Je ne savais pas comment, mais il avait entendu la rumeur qui disait qu'on sortait ensemble. Il avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de moi et m'avait mis dehors en hurlant des « J'accepterai jamais une pédale sous mon toit ! Tu dégages ! ». Pour tout avouer, j'en avais aussi profité pour pouvoir partir sans faire de mal à ma mère. Je m'étais préparé un sac de sport avec la plupart de mes affaires et j'étais parti. J'étais resté deux jours dehors. La plupart de mes ''potes'' m'évitaient. C'était vrai que là-bas, être gay était un crime, et un crime punissable. C'était ta mère qui m'avait trouvé. Elle avait dû avoir pitié de moi parce que sans même me connaître, elle m'avait proposé de venir chez vous. Mais, après l'avoir rencontrée, je comprenais d'où venaient ta gentillesse et ta beauté.

En me voyant chez toi, tu avais été surpris. J'étais frigorifié, après tout on était en début décembre et tu n'avais même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ta mère t'avait demandé d'aller me préparer un bon bain chaud, ce que tu avais fait. Après le bain, on avait mangé. J'avais rencontré ton père qui était aussi gentil que ta mère et toi. Vous étiez la famille idéale. Pendant tout le repas, tu m'avais fixé. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé et tu voulais savoir.

Après le repas, ta mère t'avait dit que je devais être fatigué et qu'il fallait que je me repose. Tu m'avais donc emmené avec toi dans ta chambre. Elle était grande. Près de la porte, il y avait une armoire, sous la fenêtre un bureau et au milieu trônait un grand lit deux places. J'étais complètement crevé et à la vue du lit, je m'étais jeté dessus. Tu avais ris et tu avais sorti deux pyjamas à toi. Tu m'en avais lancé un à la figure avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je t'avais souri et je m'étais déshabillé, sans aucune gêne, devant toi. Toi, tu l'avais été. Tu t'étais retourné pour enfiler ton pyjama. J'en avais profité pour t'épier. Tu étais plutôt svelte, je le savais, tu n'étais pas du tout sportif contrairement à moi. J'observais les formes de ton corps qui, je dois avouer, me fascinaient. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'attirais tant mais j'avais la désagréable, ou plutôt l'agréable envie de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu t'étais retourné alors que je te regardais toujours. Tu avais été gêné, la rougeur sur tes joues me l'avait prouvé. Je t'avais souri et tu étais venu t'allonger assez loin de moi pour pas que l'on ne puisse se toucher. Une dizaine de minutes était passée sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ouvre la bouche, mais tu avais craqué le premier. Ta curiosité était trop forte. Tu m'avais dit d'une petite voix :

« Pour… Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je t'avais sourit tendrement. Tu étais vraiment trop mignon mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je savais que si je te le disais tu allais croire que c'était de ta faute, mais tu avais insisté et j'avais cédé.

« Je… Mon beau-père m'a foutu dehors. Il pensait que… Il ne voulait plus de moi. »

Tu m'avais regardé avec tes grands yeux adorables et tu m'avais dit :

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? »

Je ne voulais vraiment pas te le dire et mes « Rien du tout » ne te convenait pas. J'avais donc capitulé et je t'avais dit la raison. Raison qui ne t'avait apparemment pas plus puisque tu m'avais tourné le dos après un « Ah… Je suis désolé… ». J'avais essayé de te dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais tu ne me répondais pas. J'avais donc fait la première chose qui m'était passé par la tête. Je t'avais pris dans mes bras. Tu t'étais crispé mais je ne t'avais pas lâché. Au bout de quelques minutes tu t'étais détendu et je t'avais gardé dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, ta mère était venue nous réveiller. Enfin, elle m'avait d'abord réveillé avec ses « Oooooh, ils sont trop mignons ! ». Je lui avais lancé un regard noir et elle était partie en riant. On était allé en cours ensemble. Tu ne m'avais rien dit à propos de la veille et je me demandais vraiment ce que tu en pensais, mais je n'osais pas t'en parler. Deux semaines étaient passées, j'étais resté chez toi, tes parents m'avaient accueilli les bras ouverts, ils étaient bien trop gentils. Le fait que j'habitais chez toi n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La rumeur comme quoi on sortait ensemble s'était encore plus propagée et mes potes m'évitaient, ou c'était plutôt moi qui les évitait . Au début tu avais été gêné, tu n'osais plus me parler comme avant. Mais tu avais vite changé et notre relation était redevenue la même qu'avant à quelques changements près. Maintenant on vivait ensemble, on dormait ensemble et le matin tu te réveillais dans mes bras. Chaque soir j'attendais que tu t'endormes avant de te prendre dans mes bras. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi je faisais ça et, petit à petit, les évidences m'avaient sautées aux yeux. Je te regardais souvent, j'aimais te voir rire, je cherchais toujours à être près de toi et là je te prenais dans mes bras. J'avais eu du mal à l'accepter au début. J'avais tout essayé pour de m'éloigner de toi, je ne pouvais pas être gay ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à me retenir, j'avais besoin d'être près de toi, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu pensais de moi.

Un soir, alors que je ne pouvais plus me retenir de ne pas savoir, je t'avais pris dans mes bras avant que tu t'endormes. Tu ne t'étais pas crisper cette fois-là et ça m'avait soulagé à un point que je n'aurais pas cru. Il y avait eu un long silence avant que tu te tourne vers moi, on était collé corps contre corps. Tu avais levé la tête pour me regarder et tu m'avais dit avec ta voix d'ange :

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

Je te regardais dans les yeux, je pouvais y voir une lueur d'espoir. Mon regard avait dévié sur ton nez, tes joues, puis ta bouche. Tes lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et elles m'attiraient beaucoup trop. Lentement je m'étais penché et j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tes lèvres étaient si douces que je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'intensifier le baiser. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et lorsque tu avais répondu au baiser j'ai cru qu'il allait explosé. J'avais passé un bras autour de toi et je t'avais rapproché à moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient complètement collés l'un à l'autre. J'avais envie de plus mais j'avais peur d'aller trop vite pour toi, tu avais l'air tellement fragile. Ma langue avait léché ta lèvre et sous la surprise, ou pas, tu avais ouvert la bouche. Je m'y étais introduit et nos deux langues se caressaient sensuellement. Je t'avais basculé au-dessus de moi et je me frottais à toi. Tu avais été étonné mais le gémissement que tu avais poussé m'avait fait perdre toute raison, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et le fait que tu ne m'arrêtais pas ne m'y aidait pas. J'avais passé mes mains sous le haut de ton pyjama tout en te regardant. Tu rougissais et je trouvais craquant. Je t'avais déshabillé prudemment, vérifiant à tout moment une marque de refus qui n'était jamais venue. Je t'avais fait basculé sous moi et je m'étais déshabillé à mon tour. On était tous les deux nus et tu avais l'air tellement gêné que j'avais envie de te bouffer, ce que je comptais faire. Je t'avais caressé du bout des doigts en te regardant te tortiller sous moi. Tes gémissements s'étaient amplifiés lorsque j'avais commencé à te préparer et ils ne s'étaient pas arrêter. Je t'avais pris lascivement jusqu'à ce que l'on jouisse. Je t'avais longuement regardé après cela. Tu étais beau. Tu avais le rouge aux joues, tu étais essoufflé et surtout, tu étais incroyablement attirant.

J'avais toujours cru que faire ça entre hommes était sale et anormal, mais tu m'avais prouvé le contraire. Je t'aimais et inconsciemment je savais qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, je voulais resté près de toi pour toujours. Tu avais changé ma vie en à peine deux mois et je voulais faire de la tienne un rêve éveillé. Mais le rêve tourna vite au cauchemar... On avait passé une semaine magnifique ensemble. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir être avec moi que je me demandais souvent depuis combien de temps tu m'aimais. Car cela se voyait, tu m'aimais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Le dimanche soir, en rentrant du ciné, j'avais pris ta main dans la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la cité. J'avais lâché ta main et tu avais hésité à continuer d'avancer. Je m'étais tourné vers toi. Tu regardais la les bâtiments, l'école, le stade, tout et dans tes yeux je pouvais voir de la peur. Je savais ce qui t'inquiétais. Tu avais peur qu'on nous voit et que le lynchage soit pire à supporter. Je t'avais pris dans mes bras et je t'avais embrassé la tempe. Je t'avais chuchoté tendrement à l'oreille :

« T'inquiètes pas, j'suis là. S'il arrive quelque chose, je te protègerais. J'te l'promet ! »

Tu t'étais détendu dans mes bras et on avait continué notre chemin. Mais on avait fait à peine cent mètres qu'ils nous étaient tombé dessus, mes anciens potes. Ils étaient soit bourrés soit défoncés, voire les deux. Suigetsu s'était approché de moi avec un air menaçant, il m'avait dit :

« Alors Sasuke, on abandonne ces vieux potes pour une tapette ? Comment ça se fait ? Il suce si bien que ça ? »

J'avais serré les poings. Mon sang bouillonnais et j'étais près à lui en coller une. Mais tu m'avais attrapé par le bras et tiré vers toi. Tu me disais de laissé tomber et de rentrer. Je m'étais calmé à ton contact et j'allais faire demi-tour quand Suigetsu t'attrapa par le bras. J'avais écarquillé les yeux et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux de mes anciens potes me tenaient fermement par les bras, m'immobilisant. Suigetsu me regardait avec un sourire sadique qui m'avait fait frissonné. Il m'avait lâché froidement :

« Eh bah Sasuke... S'il faut utiliser la force pour te raisonner, on l'utilisera ! »

C'est là que le premier coup d'une longue série parti. Suigetsu t'avais donné un coup de poing dans le ventre et tu t'étais recroquevillé sous la douleur. Il avait recommencé, encore et encore. Je criais et me débattais. J'étais près à le tuer pour qu'il arrête, mais ils me tenaient ferme, j'étais incapable de bouger. Tu... Tu avais commencé à saigner. Tu g-gémissais de douleur... Je hurlais pour que quelqu'un vienne nous aider. Je te regardais dans les yeux... T-tu pleurais, tu avais mal... Je pleurais aussi, je voulais que ça s'arrête, qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. Tu av-avais murmuré quelque chose, m-mais je ne t'avais pas entendu... Au loin, des gyrophares retentissaient. Ils nous avaient lâché et s'étaient enfui en courant. Je-Je te regardais et la-la scène s'était produite au ralenti. Suigetsu t'avait repoussé violemment et je... je t-t'ai vu tombé. Ta... T-ta tête percuta le trottoir... J'ai hurlé... Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler... Je... Je... Je... »

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais tout ce temps... »

Je sursaute. La voix ne m'est pas inconnue. C'est lui, Naruto. Je ne bouge pas, je suis toujours assis devant toi, je n'ai envie ni de bouger ni de le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ?! »

Je lui tourne toujours le dos. Je veux qu'il parte. Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici, c'est notre endroit, le seul où je peux te voir.

« Oui je t'ai suivi. Tu me dis toujours que tu es occupé et je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais... »

Je le coupe d'une voix apeurée :

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Depuis le début... répond t-il mal à l'aise.

- Donc tu as tout entendu... »

Je soupire et réponds agacé :

« Bah c'est très bien comme ça ! Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je te recale à chaque fois. Donc vas-t-en ! »

Je suis toujours assis devant toi et je pries pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais je sais qu'il est encore là. Je n'ai pas entendu le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier.

« Sasuke... Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, tu...

- TAIS-TOI ! Vas-t-en ! »

J'entends des bruits de pas, ça y est, il s'en va. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne vivement la tête et je le vois. Il n'est pas parti. Je me lève et le supplie dans un murmure :

« S'il-te-plait, vas-t-en... Sinon il ne reviendra pas...

- Mais il ne reviendra pas ! Sasuke, regarde la vérité en face ! Il...

- NOOON ! Tais-toi j'ai dis !

- Mais putain Sasuke, il est mort ! MORT ! Tu parles à une tombe ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Jamais ! Me crie-t-il en me secouant dans tous les sens. »

Je m'effondre en larme dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est vrai, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Cela fait deux ans, deux mois et vingt-deux jours que n'es plus là, que tu es mort, demain ça fera deux ans, deux mois et vingt-trois jours. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de ma faute. Je t'avais dit que je te protègerai et, au moment où tu as eu le plus besoin de moi, j'ai été incapable de le faire. J'ai vu la douleur crisper ton visage et la lueur de tes yeux s'éteindre. Je t'ai vu mourir.

Naruto essaye de me consoler mais ça ne sert à rien. Rien ne pourra me retirer ce poids, cette douleur. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Sasuke, il faut que tu te pardonne... Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et je continue de pleurer silencieusement. Au bout de vingt minutes, je le repousse doucement et m'agenouille devant ta tombe. Je regarde ta photo, tu es toujours aussi beau. Je prends une grande inspiration et murmure tristement :

« Neji... Je suis... Dé-désolé... Tu me manques... J'aimerais tellement entendre de nouveau ta voix. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire de ton vivant mais... Je t'aime ».

* * *

**Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
